Titans A Force: The Return of the Beast Within
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP9: fic in the chain: Beast Boy, still being tortured by the memories of his hardhip, tragic pastlife, and having to deal with Things change long ago, is stressing him out so much that he can't fight off the return of the wearwolf inside him.
1. The stress is building

**CHAPTER ONE**

One night in Titans tower, Beast-Boy was tossing and turning in his sleep, and twitching nervously. "Mmm… no, don't leave me…!" he muttered softly.

He was obviously having nightmares again about his dark past life. How he was mutated after contracting a disease… Losing his parents... and all his ever foster parents and being left alone with no one to care for him. Being despised by people, and being wrongfully kicked off the Doom-Patrol.

Worse than that, his biggest nightmares were of his wife, Terra… before they were married. He still kept seeing her as Slade's apprentice trying to fight off his controls, which ultimately ended her up turning into stone… only having to return a s high-school girl with amnesia, and trying to force him to believe…

"_Things change Beast-Boy. The girl you want to be is just a memory."_

Deep down inside of him, you could hear the sound of his heart falling to the floor and smashing into a-million pieces. He had lost! He had failed! His future was finished!

"_Come with me…"_ he would ask her one last time.

"_You go. You're the Teen Titan, that's who you are, it's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."_

Then she was gone leaving poor Beast-Boy to run out of the building to nowhere. That's where his nightmare began to grow worse. All that heartache, all the stress… it was growing to be too much for him to fight anymore. Being mutated, unappreciated by many, losing all his loved ones cruelly, and the love of his life dumping him…

Beast-boy could feel himself aching and throbbing inside as his head ached, and he began to transform right before his own eyes. He then let out a huge growl and then…

…he woke up! "Gah…!" he was all sweaty and breathing stressfully. "Dude, Not again…?" he cried to himself. This had been the twelfth time in three days he had been tortured by nightmares from the past, they just refused to leave him be.

His head ached a little bit, but this was no ordinary headache. _"Oh, man… he's coming back!"_ he thought to himself.

Just then, the alarm sounded and Robin called the Titans to-arms. Beast-Boy ran off to join them.

…

Slade had made an unsuccessful attempt to break the security of the Jump-City atomic center, while trying to gather materials for his sinister-projects, and he set off the alarms. He was fortunate enough to escape the atomic-center without getting caught by the guards, but he wasn't able to make it safely into the city without being confronted by the titans.

"Well, well…" he mocked. "What are a band of heroes like you doing out on a night like this?"

"Don't try that on us, Slade!" Robin sneered. "What do you think you were up to in the atomic-center?"

"Yo' man… don't you tell me you're up to somethin' nasty again."

Slade simply grunted and then he leapt across the rooftops. "TITANS… AFTER HIM!" shouted Robin, and the chase was on.

Slade leapt from roof to roof trying to escape, but Starfire was trailing him from behind. "Surrender Slade… you will not escape this time." And she began to fire her star-bolts, but Slade managed to avoid each one of them, and caused Robin's wife to crash into a taller building.

"I beg to differ, Starfire…" Slade hissed at her, but then he was attacked from behind by Copy-Cat. "WHOA…!"

"And I beg to re-differ with you!" hissed the Psyconian Prince as he unleashed his X-men claws. A large fist fight was engaged with Copy-Cat swiping his claws and Slade dodging them. Finally he slipped and Copy-Cat was able to reach out and touch him copying his form. "My, such impressive foot-work…" Slade commented, "I've always wanted to face myself before."

The battle continued, and the two Slades eventually fell down into the streets. Cyborg aimed his sonic-cannon "Aw, man… I can't tell which is who." He cried. He remembered that copy-Cat still had his Robin's mask on, but it was too dark, and the Slades were moving too fast for him to get a good look.

"All right then… let's make it easier." Raven said. _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_ Using her powers she bent a set of lamppost to bind the two Slades so Cyborg could get a good look at them. He poised his aim at the one who wasn't wearing a Robin's-mask. "Say nightly-night!" he mocked, and he fired at the Slade, and Raven let the other one go…

The other Slade changed back into Copy-Cat. "Swell shot Cyborg…" he said, "And well thinking Raven."

His lady-friend smiled at him, but when the dust cleared, the real Slade was gone. "Yo' where'd he go now?" Cyborg asked.

Terra came flying past on a flying-rock. "He went this way guys. Follow me!" she said, and all the Titans began to follow her.

Slade had retreated deeper into town before the Titans caught up to him. Robin and Terra went first. "Give it up Slade!" Robin shouted at him.

Slade sniggered, "Hmm, mm, mm… now why ever would I want to that?" and he whipped out a metal-rod and began to combat with Robin. The two fighters landed several hits, but neither one of them was willing to back down…

That's when Terra bombarded Slade with a huge boulder. "ARGH…!" sadly, she accidentally sent him further up the street and out of their sights. "Oops… sorry." she said.

"Don't worry… it's not over yet." Robin said. Then he whipped out his communicator. "Beast-Boy, get ready. He's coming your way."

…

Beast-Boy was ready, and then he saw Slade coming fast. As quickly as he had recovered from being hit by the boulder, he was whammed by a _green triceratops,_ and shoved right into a building. A Very familiar one that Beast-Boy remembered all too well.

"_Murakami-High…?" _Terra's old school from when she returned, and his old school from when he tried to quit the team and become a regular boy. It brought back so many incredible painful memories… enough to kill a stampede of elephants.

Just one look and Beast-Boy was already having flashbacks that began to slow him down…

"_You don't belong here Terra…"_

"_Stop CALLING me that!"_

"_It's who you are."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

…

Beast-Boy began to feel his head aching again, and his insides lurch with agony.

"What's the matter Beast-Boy? Still bothered by changes?" Slade mocked, but he soon regretted saying those words as Beast-Boy let out a huge ROAR, even though he was still in his human form…

The Titans finally reached the school grounds and the first thing they saw was Beast-Boy beating Slade to a bloody pulp without even transforming. Then Terra looked up and saw her old school and she began to realize that Beast-Boy was obviously being haunted again by the past that nearly broke them up for good.

Finally, Beast-Boy gave Slade a huge SLAM and sent him flying miles, and miles away. "I'LL BE BACK, TITANS…!" he called before going out of sight.

Beast-Boy growled like a banshee, literally, but then he came to his senses with his head aching badly. "Dude… what a migraine." He groaned.

"Beast-Boy…" Terra said as she came over to help him get up. "Are you alright…?"

Beast-boy looked up at his wife, but he gasped as the image before him morphed into that school-girl that nearly destroyed his last hopes years ago…

"_Why can't things go back to the way they were? You were so happy then."_

"_Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone!"_

And that's when he began to feel strange inside again. This time was more painful and more powerful than the last. "Beast-Boy…?" said Terra.

He got to his feet, "I'm fine…" he said with a sour sneer on his face.

"Yo' you could've fooled me." Cyborg said.

Beast-Boy stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. "You better mean that as concern!" he growled. "I'm in no mood for jokes!" and then he stomped off.

The other Titans were shocked that he acted like that. "Our friend is angry…?" asked Starfire, "What have we done wrong?"

"I don't think we've done anything Starfire." said Robin. He began to feel something familiar about the way Beast-Boy had acted… as if he had seen this somewhere before, but Terra was the only one confused by all this.

_She still didn't know…!_


	2. Making a comeback

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, Beast-Boy woke up really early at hit the gym where he had been lifting heavy weights for an hour without stopping, and if he got tired, he changed into a gorilla for more power. Eventually he stopped and decided to get some breakfast.

Cyborg entered the lounge sniffing the air, with the others close behind him. "Yo' what smells so good?" he asked.

Suddenly, everyone stopped and realized that it was Beast-Boy over at the stove, cooking bacon, sausages and ham. What surprised everyone even more was, none of it was vegetarian meat… it was the real deal!

"Uh… morning Beast-Boy…" Robin said.

Beast-Boy didn't turn around, but he held up two fingers in the peace-sign. "Yo…!" he simply said.

There was a brief moment of silence as the other blinked their eyes in amazement. "Uh… did he just say, Yo…?" asked Raven.

Beast-Boy's head gave a slight throb, and he eyes narrowed, But he didn't bother to lash out at his friends and served them and all meat breakfast… including a helping for himself. The others all stared at him as he ate through his dish. "What…?"

Robin questioned him. "Uh, Beast-Boy… you're a vegetarian… and that's a whole pound of meat you're eating."

"Or _were _eating…" added Cyborg motioning to Beast-boy's now empty plate.

"Are you feeling okay?" Terra asked.

Her husband picked at his teeth. "I'm fine… I just decided I needed a little change." he said. "Time to join the crowd, and get with the picture. _Things change_ after all."

He got up and scrapped his plate and passed by the table on his way out. "Beast-Boy, aren't you forgetting something?" and she pursed her lips slightly expecting him to kiss her, but he just walked right by as if he hadn't heard her. "Sorry… gotta' hit the gym some more." he said and he was gone.

"Does this mean he will not be having seconds?" asked Starfire holding out her empty plate, but the others didn't respond. Not only had he just eaten a full course of meat, he had also just said _"Things Change."_ his two most hated words of all.

"What's going on here?" Terra asked.

"I think I know what it is…" said Robin, and he gave everyone an expression that turned their bloods cold. Even Copy-Cat who had never seen it before, but read Robin's mind with his foresight could see what was wrong.

…

Beast-Boy was in the gym pushing himself harder than ever, desperately trying to get rid of the bad memories that flooded his mind. Not just his dark past life, or Terra at High-school… but when he himself when to high school and had a run-in with Terra's two ex-friends; _Jackie and Jillian_… _the trouble-maker team._

It was bad enough they tried to come between him and Terra when he first saw that Terra was back, but when Beast-Boy had tried to change himself back into his regular self, Garfield Logan; who had a high IQ… he was treated way worse.

"_What a geek!"_

"_No way we want that nerd in the music club."_

Beast-Boy grew madder the more he remembered of those two little sneaks. They would do anything to try and gain popularity, no matter who it was that they hurt, or the trouble they caused.

The two were in jail, serving twenty to twenty-five years for when they tried to kill Beast-Boy and Terra's adopted Grandmother on that bridge with a motion-sensor bomb. They committed Hi-jacking a chopper, dealing with dangerous chemicals… and destroying government property; _the bridge._

Yet he could still see their ugly faces in the punch-bag laughing at him, mocking him, and telling him to keep away from Terra. _"Get lost kid!"_

"_Beat it, twerp!"_

Beast-Boy growled angrily as he punched at the two images, and then he changed into a man-eating wolf and tore the punching-bag to shreds.

…

While in the lounge… "No way…!" Terra cried. "Beast-Boy…? My Beast-Boy?" she asked.

The others nodded for they had just been telling her about what happened to Beast-Boy some time after she had been turned to stone. How Beast-Boy got covered in chemicals that messed with DNA, and caused him to act weird and almost intolerable towards the others.

This also had the unexpected effect of creating a huge werewolf type beast inside of him that came out whenever he got so stressed out that it was just too much for him to handle.

"But you guys told me he was clean now…" replied Terra, "So shouldn't that beast thing or whatever be gone."

"I somehow doubt there is such a possibility." said Copy-Cat. "I have sensed the inner hidden thoughts that which Beast-Boy conceals within his mind. The chemicals may no longer be a threat, but I can sense very well that beast of which you speak of still dwells within him waiting to be unleashed again."

Raven agreed with her boyfriend, "Yeah, Beast-Boy did tell me once that he could still feel it inside him." she said. "But I've been having bad feelings about it ever since it first was revealed, and I think it's trying to make a comeback."

This was a very serious matter. "Please… is there nothing that we can do for our friend?" asked Starfire. "I wish not to have to endure battle with him for fear of injuring him."

"We all wish that, Star…" said Robin, "Cyborg… what do you suggest?"

Cyborg went over some of his old files stored in his computer-banks. "Well the nearest I can figure is… it's up to BB to keep that thing from coming out at us again." he said. "The nearest I can think of is to keep him from stressing out."

Everyone agreed that it was for the best.

…

Beast-Boy was lying on his bed in his room with one arm lad across his forehead and the other hanging off the edge of the bed. He was really having a bad day, and he only just began to realize what he had done that morning. _"Dude… how could I have eaten meat… again?"_ he kept thinking to himself.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "En-ter…" he called.

All the others were at the door and they were all inviting him out for a fun day. He leapt up from his bed feeling all giddy and excited. "Dude… I am so there." he cheered.

The others were grateful to see the feeling back in hi again, but still… they planned to be very cautious around him, and try not to mention, or do anything that would bring too much stress on.


	3. Tramatic lives, and scenes

**CHAPTER THREE**

It all stared with a fun day in the park; Playing football, with Raven as the referee. Terra and Beast-Boy were on their own team together with Copy-Cat, and they won effortlessly. No, they didn't use their powers, as powers weren't allowed. They just believed in each other like they did all those years ago… when Terra was just learning to be a Titan.

"_You did it Terra…"_

She hugged him warmly, _"You said I could do it and you were right."_

That didn't bring on as much stress, but it did make Beast-Boy feel warm inside, exactly what he needed.

Then it was off for a much needed pizza pig-out for lunch, literally, as the Titans consumed no less than three large Pizza's together. The other customers couldn't help but wonder how they could that much.

"Simple… we were hungry." Cyborg said.

…

Next it was off to the movies, and they let Beast-Boy pick the feature. Though some of the Titans had their doubts about Beast-Boy's taste in movies, they actually found the one he chose to be awesome, and they weren't just saying that to make Beast-Boy feel better… though they really were doing their best to keep him calm…

This was a very difficult task indeed, after all… it was Beast-Boy; the Teen Titan with most painful, tragic, and traumatic life of anyone you'd ever meet. Event he other Titans didn't have it _that _bad…

Robin lost his parents in a trapeze accident, but was put up in the home of Millionaire, Bruce Wayne.

Starfire was being pushed around on her home planet, Tameran, but at least she was able to escape, and right all the wrongs.

Cyborg had his accident, but look at what he was now. A super powerful fighting machine that half the boys in the world wished they could be.

Raven had it bad being Trigon's Portal-Key, but at least that problem was overcome and Trigon was destroyed. Now she was free and never had to worry about her father again.

Terra had it rough in her life as well… offhand her origin story was all clear yet, but having unstable powers and turning to stone… that was harsh. She had a change to change that and live normal. At least she _could_ change.

Copy-Cat was once a very lonely prince on his home planet, Psyconia. His mother died when he was little, and he had no siblings to play with. He was forced to be isolated and obey many traditions. Finally, his father realized how much better Copy-Cat would be using his powers to help people. So Copy-Cat came back to earth to be part of the team and began a long relationship with Raven.

…

Yes… they all had their ways out, but poor Beast-Boy just continued to struggle with more hardships and more traumas, and they weren't by choice. He felt very lucky to have friends who loved him like a family, and he felt luckier still to have Terra as his wife when after he nearly lost her so many times over. Yet, all this didn't stop him from being hurt by his memories.

The Titans always felt bad for Beast-Boy, but honestly never knew what to do for him. They couldn't bring the dead back to life, no one could. For now… it was just best to show Beast-Boy that whatever happened… they wanted to help him.

…

Soon, the other titans were growing tired and were ready to head home, but to Beast-Boy and Terra, the day was still young. Robin decided that it would be best to let them go off for some alone time. "Just be sure to call us if things go bad." he whispered to Terra.

Terra however was still more than confident that nothing would go wrong while she was with him. So the other Titans headed home, and Beast-boy and Terra ran off together and continued to enjoy the remains of the day.

They checked out a few new places like the new arcade that opened in town. The music-shop… Even a new dance club where they got to sing the hard rock song they made in High-School together, "Rebel Girl."

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_**(Sounds like Kevin Clash/ Billy Idol Muppet)**_

_-Last night as I was lyin'  
__Just loungin' in my bed,  
__Heard such a loony howlin',  
__Stood my hair up on my head.  
__Lunged over to the window,  
__Flipped the floodlight right on._

_**(Runs up on the stage)**_

_Hey, there's a strange girl on the loose  
__Leapin' across my lawn!_

_**(Garfield in the window on the stage, and Terra on the dance floor)**_

_I heard the rebel girl  
__Let out a…_

_**(Terra)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."_

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_The little rebel girl,  
__She cried…_

_**(Terra)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."  
_"_Yah-Yah-Yah."_

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_I heard the rebel girl  
__Let out a…_

_**(Terra)**_

"_Yah-Yah-Yah!"_

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_The little Rebel Girl,  
__She went…_

_**(Terra)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."  
_"_YAH-YAH-YAH!!"_

_**(Music goes REALLY wild as they move to the beat!!)**_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Horizontally as Terra SCREAMS…)**_

_REBEL GIRL!_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Vertically)**_

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_She said…_

_**(Terra)**_

_"You gotta listen,  
__See, I'm a lean, mean lass.  
__And if I cannot have you then,  
__I'll kill you at the pass  
__Just wanna live for you and me  
__And don't say I'm too young  
__I was born to scream loud for love  
__At the top of my lu-lu-lungs!"_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Horizontally)**_

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_I heard the rebel girl  
__Let out a…_

_**(Terra)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."_

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_The little rebel girl,  
__She cried…_

_**(Terra)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."  
_"_Yah-Yah-Yah."_

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_I heard the rebel girl  
__Let out a…_

_**(Terra)**_

"_Yah-Yah-Yah!"_

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_The little Rebel Girl,  
__She went…_

_**(Terra)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."  
_"_YAH-YAH-YAH!!"_

_**(Music goes REALLY wild as they move to the beat!!)**_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Vertically as Terra SCREAMS…)**_

_REBEL GIRL!_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Horizontally)**_

_**(Beast-Boy)**_

_Leaned out a little lower,  
__"Leapin' lizards!" I yelled,  
__"You gotta learn a lesson,  
__Hey, it's late, get lost, Rebel Girl  
__You're wakin' up the neighbors.  
__Please leave us in peace._

_**(Police Sirens and Lights)**_

_Looks like you're outta luck, Rebel girl,  
Here come the pol-luh-luh-lice!"_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Vertically)**_

_**(Policewoman) **_

_**(Approaches Terra)**_

_Hey, little Rebel Girl,  
__You're too loud, loud, loud.  
__We know you're lost and lonely  
__Without a crowd, crowd,  
CROWD CORWD!!_

_**(Everyone hits the dance floor)**_

_But listen, Rebel Girl,  
__We got laws, laws, laws!_

_**(Terra)**_

_I'm just a Rebel Girl  
__Without a cause, cause, cause…_

_**(EVERYONE)**_

_**REBEL GIRL!!**_

_**(Music goes REALLY wild as they ALL move to the beat!!)**_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Horizontally)**_

_**REBEL GIRL!!**_

"_I'M JUST A REBEL GIRL!!"_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Vertically)**_

_**REBEL GIRL!!**_

"_You know I'm just a Rebel Girl!"_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Horizontally)**_

_**REBEL GIRL!!**_

"_You know I'm just a Rebel Girl!"_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Vertically)**_

"_**REBEL GIRL!!"**_

"_I'M JUST A REBEL GIRL!!"_

"_**REBEL GIRL!!"**_

…

By sundown they headed to Ben's Café for a slice of apple-pie, and then… well they just had to finish it off with a trip to the amusement park. They did everything like it was on their first date there…

Roller-coaster, bumper-cars, whirling-ride, snap-shots, tunnel of horror, rolling on a big ball, carnival games, fireworks show, Terra resting her head on Beast-Boy's shoulder, and right up to the ferries-wheel.

"I'm so glad Slade's not here to ruin the moment now." Beast-Boy joked.

Terra giggled. "Even if he were, I don't think anything could spoil this evening." she said to her husband. "Not even--" she stopped when she realized what she was about to say, but Beast-Boy already had the idea. "In case… _it_… decides to show up?"

Terra nodded nervously.

Beast-Boy thought it was sweet that his wife cared so much, but deep down he had to know, "Terra… you're not like, afraid of me, are you?"

Terra looked at him as he was dying again, "No! What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well… you know that I can barely control the beast inside me, but… well… I just feel… that you think I might completely lose it and--" he stopped when he noticed he was starring deeply into her eyes, and they practically leapt at each other in a hard, yet passionate embrace.

The ride ended, and they stepped off the ferries-wheel hand-in-hand. It was time to head on home, which was badly interrupted by a terrible sight meeting their eyes…

There was a school-girl who seemed to be having an argument with her boyfriend, and obviously seemed to be breaking up. "Look, don't do this to yourself Babe…"

"Stop, CALLING me that!" the girl practically sneered at him.

"Why, it's who I thought you were with me." her ex-boyfriend replied.

"What do you want from me?" the girl asked irritably.

"I don't get you…" the boy asked, "We were so happy before, so why can't things go back to the way they once were."

"I just decided that I needed a change in life… so do me a favor and just lay off." His ex-girlfriend snapped. "Goodbye!"

Terra gasped when she realized that those two were acting almost exactly like she and Beast-Boy did during their first meeting at Murakami. Only this girl was being more forceful and cruel.

Terra could feel Beast-Boy squeezing her hand, and his anger was rising. "Beast-Boy…?" she cried. But her husband just let her go and began to march over, past the heartbroken guy, and called out to the school-girl. "Hey, you there!"

The girl turned, "You talkin' to me…?" she asked.

Beast-Boy then marched over and grabbed the girl, "Whoa, hey… what's your problem?" she screamed, and the next thing she knew, Beats-Boy threw her into the dunking booth.

"Beast-Boy!" Terra called, "Stop that…!"

Beast-Boy turned angrily at his wife. "Keep out of this Terra…!" he roared at her. "She's being harsh, she's letting changes corrupt her, and now she's breaking another dude heart… and I… I…"

SNAP!

"OW…AAAAAAAAH!!" Beast-Boy held his throbbing head in pain as he fell on the ground. "Beast-Boy!" cried Terra.

"Terra…" her husband called to her in a deeper, raspier voice. "RUN… IT'S… COMING…!" and right before everyone's eyes he began to transform, ripping right though his uniform… and there it was. The Beast From Within…

Terra couldn't believe her eyes.


	4. Follow that Beast!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

People in the park began to run in panic and fear as the huge beast let out a mighty ROAR!

Terra quickly whipped out her communicator. "Terra calling Titan's Tower…!"

"_Robin here… what's wrong?"_

"Beast-Boy got too stressed out. He's already changed." Terra told him.

"_All right… we're on our way. You have to try to keep him at bay until we arrive. No matter what happens… don't let him get loose on the city."_ and he signed off.

Keep him at bay? That was way easier said than done. This meant Terra would actually have to fight against the Beast who was really her husband deep down inside. She couldn't do that… but she knew she had to because the beast was already dashing towards her with its huge fists ready to swipe at her.

She jumped out of the way, but did not use her powers to attack at all. "Beast-Boy!" she called at him trying to reach out to him. "Beast-Boy you have to fight it off!"

The beast simply attacked her again, and she dodged him again, but still made no attempt to fight back. She just didn't have the heart to hurt him. So she continued to dodge him, but she couldn't keep that up forever.

Finally the beast grabbed her. "Ah! Hey… put me down!" but he didn't and began to leap for the exit and ran past the Titans who were just arriving at the scene. "TITANS… GO!" cried Robin, "Follow him…!"

The chase was on.

Cybog fired his Sonic-cannon, trying to slow the beast down but the beast just repelled the blasts with his huge arm like they were baseballs. Robin fired his disc-bombs, but they didn't even faze the beast.

Copy-Cat cat could see up ahead, "Stop firing…!" he said. "The beast is holding Terra!"

The others gasped. "TERRA…!" Robin called over to her. "Terra… you've got to fight back!"

Terra heard Robin, but she still made no attempts to use her powers. She wasn't hurt anyways, but she did want to know just where Beast-Boy was taking her.

The others continued to chase him through town. Raven tried using her powers to set up roadblocks, but the beast just leapt up and over each of them, and whenever the Titans tried to corner it and trap the beast within a dead end alley, the beast somehow managed to escape and take to the rooftops.

The Titans chased the beast all the way to the top of the tallest building in town, but they couldn't find it anywhere. "Oh, dear…! We have lost them!" Starfire said irritably.

"No, not quite we haven't…" said Cyborg. He checked his wrist computer, "I think I can still get a lock on BB's communicator and Terra's too. Uh-Oh…"

The others didn't like the sound of that. "Uh-Oh…?" Raven asked not really wanting to know what the problem was. Cyborg showed them his computer. He only had a lock on Terra's communicator, and the blinking dot seemed to have stopped moving… but Beast-Boy's was no where on the map.

Robin though it was odd that Terra had stopped moving, "Where is she? We've got to find her."

…

Terra was tied up on a spire on another tall building where she was much to far from the ground below to bring forth any rocks. Her hands were also tied up much too tight, so she couldn't break free either. However, breaking free didn't seem to be the biggest issue on her mind.

When the other Titans found her, freed her, and questioned her about what happened. "He did this to me…" she said referring to Beast-Boy. "He just tied me up and ran off, but he didn't even hurt me or try to."

"Did you see where he had escaped to?" asked Copy-Cat.

Terra nodded, and answered. "I saw him leap down to the street and through _that_ manhole down there… but I have no idea where he is now or what he's up to."

Starfire suggested, "Perhaps we are to go down into the street, and investigate?" and the others all agreed, and bounded down to the street through the manhole and into the sewers. "So this is what the underground of earth cities are like…" said Copy-Cat who had never before seen the sewers before

"Unfortunately yes…" Raven said. "Smelly, rotten, and filled with dead rats…!"

Cyborg tried to scan around for Beast-Boy's communicator-signal, but it still showed nothing. "That things could've gone anywhere." He said motioning to all three the tunnels that lay before the team.

"We'll have to split up…" said Robin said. "Starfire, come with me. Raven and Copy-Cat, you got together, and Terra you pair up with Cyborg."

The team called "BREAK!" and off they went, down the tunnels, and across the paths. Raven wasn't able to make psychic contact with the beast, and Cyborg still couldn't scan for it anywhere. Worse of all it got darker and darker the deeper they went. At least Starfire had her star-bolts to serve as a lantern, and Cyborg had his shoulder flashlight. Raven of course was guided by Copy-Cat who used his foresight to guide them.

Suddenly, Terra and Cyborg heard something; the sound of something growling. "Hey! I'd know that growl anywhere." Terra said. "Come on!" and she hopped on a rock and zoomed down the tunnel. "Yo' girl, wait up…!" called Cyborg as he fired up his jet-boots and rocketed after her.

They came to the end of the tunnel, where it was brighter now, and there it was. "Yo' Titans… we found him." Cyborg said into his communicator. "Get down here quick."

The beast turned, and roared at them angrily. "Beast-Boy…" Terra called to him still trying to reach out to him, but the beast finally began to attack her, and Cyborg. Terra leapt out of the way leaving Cyborg to wrestle with the huge monsters.

"Yo' Terra… I could use a little help here!" he cried.

"But… I can't!" she said to him. "I just can't hurt him."

"Yeah…? Well I got news for ya' girl… if you don't stop him he'll stop us for sure." replied Cyborg. "I know it's BB under here but we can't let him loose like this."

WHACK! The Beast socked Cyborg hard and smashed him into the wall just as the others titans broke in. "Cyborg…!" cried Robin and then he angrily turned to the beast. "All right Beast-Boy… we hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you left us no choice."

This was it. In order for the Titans to save their friend, they would have to battle him. Hopefully Beast-boy would come to his senses and change back, but only time would tell.


	5. Always be there

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"TITANS GO…!" shouted Robin, and the battle was on.

Robin went first and lunged at the beast, but missed entirely. Starfire fired her star-bolts and her eye-beams which did some damage, but when the dust had cleared she was smashed hard into the sewer-water by the angry beast.

Copy-Cat went next and extended his claws. Using his foresight to keep one-step ahead of the beast he managed to last much longer and land a few scratches, but the beast managed to grab Copy-Cat by the tail, whirl him round and around and throw him hard near where Terra was.

"Ooh… Ah!"

Terra helped him up. "You okay…?"

"I will survive…" Copy-Cat said. "I can sense your wishes Terra, and you will do battle!"

Terra once again refused to battle Beast-Boy, but that's when Copy-Cat touched her forehead and copied her form. "As I had said… you will do battle with him." he replied and off he went to help Raven who was now battling the beast.

Copy-Cat, using Terra's powers, ruptured the ground below the beast causing it to fall down into a pit, and then Raven, _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!" _used her powers to hold the beast in a barrier over the pit.

The beast struggled, but couldn't seem able to break out from the dark energy that sealed him in the pit. "Cyborg, cover him." Robin said and Cyborg stood with his cannon poised to fire.

All the Titans huddled over, and Copy-Cat changed back into his normal form. The beats looked up through the barrier, and he stopped at Terra, which triggered more bad flashbacks…

"_You can't follow me around everywhere."_

"_Oh yes I can!"_

"_NO! You can't come in here! Girls only…!"_

"_What are you running from?"_

"_I'm not running from anyone. Go home!"_

"_Not until you agree to talk to me!"_

"_You've got Two minutes!"_

…

All that anger was making the beast feel stronger, and he actually began to dig deeply into the solid rock, and tunnel his way out of the barrier. "How did he get out of that?" Raven asked all shocked.

"Never mind that… go after him." Robin said.

The chased the beast back down the pathways all over again, and this time found that he had smashed a hole in one of the solid rock-walls which lead to a set of catacombs. _Familiar _catacombs that the Titans knew all too well…

"Why would he come down here?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire shivered, "This place… it still gives me… the creeps."

Terra suddenly had a keen idea on where the beast was heading. "Follow me… we can cut him off." She said, and the others followed her eager to get to the bottom of what was going on.

They followed Terra until they had arrived at the remains of her old pedestal from when she was turned to stone, and the plaque was still there too. Raven felt really confused, "I still don't see how--"

"Shh… wait…" Terra said. "You feel that…?"

Bits of dust were falling from the ceiling as the caves rumbled with the heavy sound of footsteps getting as the beast closer and closer. Suddenly, there it was and looking angrier than ever before. "Titans… Go!" Robin ordered. The others were ready to rush in, but Terra quickly stepped in. "No, stop!" she said.

The others stopped, and that's when she went after the beast on her own. "Terra… No!" Robin said.

"No, Robin…" Copy-Cat says, "Let her go. I feel that I am beginning to understand her plan."

Everyone watched in horror as the beats angrily picked Terra up and glared at her with its huge eyes blazing with furry. It growled softly but deeply at her. "Beast-Boy…" Terra called to him. "It's me… Terra…"

She went on explaining about all the hardships they had endured to get to where they were today, including their _"Things Change…"_ trauma. Now they were married, and even though the past couldn't be changed, let alone forgotten… "The future is still ours!"

A queer look came over the beast's face. He held Terra up higher over his head and looked deeply into her eyes that were now dripping with tears. "Beast-Boy, please…" she begged. "Come back to me!"

A brief moment of silence happed as the beast looked the young woman deep in the eyes, and another set of flashbacks occurred.

Terra and Beast-Boy looking out for each other when he enrolled at Murakami-High as Garfield Logan.

Her coming back to the tower to be a permanent member of the team, and all the dates they went on, and the numerous times they played _"Make-out Madness"_

Finally, they're wedding-day. He was ringing her finger, and kissed her softly. They were second pair of Teen Titans to marry since Robin and Starfire, and it was an event that no one would forget.

…

"Beast-Boy… please… I love you." She blinked her eyes, and two of her tears of true-love fell onto his face "GRRRAAAAARRRRHHH…!" the beast's body glowed brightly.

The other titans shielded their eyes from the bright lights, and Terra fell to the ground, and the bright lights even disintegrated the remains of her pedestal, plaque and all. When the lights had vanished there was Beast-Boy back to normal, with his uniform still shredded, and he exhaustedly fell to the ground hiding his face in his arms and shaking fearfully.

…

The next night, after Beast-Boy had fully rested up and donned a new uniform. All the other titans, who had gone to bed, were very glad that he was back to his old self again, and that he didn't cause many damages.

Still, he felt most disturbed that the beast had shown itself again; so disturbed that just like before, he was outside near the shore of the island-rock gazing at his reflection on the water.

Terra came out to join him. "Beast-Boy…? You okay…?"

Her husband didn't even turn around. "I remember…" he said. "I remember… he came back; the beast. I let myself lose control, and he was unleashed."

Terra sat down beside him. "It wasn't all your fault…" she said to him. "Anyone who's lived a life as traumatic as yours would've lost control. Besides… you didn't actually hurt me."

Beast-Boy knew she was right. It turned out that what little control he had left while as the beast, wanted to make sure that at least Terra was safe. "I just couldn't let him hurt you. Even after all that we've been through."

Then he sighed, "I can still him. He's still inside me, and he'll be back. I just know he will be."

"So…? Then we'll all just stop it over and over." Terra said, "We'll find a away to free you from it one day. Just like you said, I wouldn't be a statue forever, and I'd come back to you."

Her husband smiled. "Yeah… I guess your right."

His wife smiled back at him and they shared a soft kiss. Then Terra snuggled close, resting her head on his shoulder and they just sat there enjoying the blissful sounds of the night.

Beast-Boy… Garfield Logan! He was no ordinary boy. He was a mutant with an extraordinary, but costly gift. Among them was that werewolf beast. As long as Beast-Boy would remain to be tortured by his traumatic and heartbreaking past, the beast would always be ready to return and finish what it started.

Beast-Boy felt so happy to have loving friends, and Terra as his wife. They were all being very brave and tolerant to put up with and help him through life… just like all heroes should be.

For as things may change, and in some cases end up costing you what you really love. Always remember… Some things never change!

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I thought I might point out…**_

_**The reason I wrote this story is because like most Teen Titan fans I too was horribly burned by THINGS CHANGE being the last episode and Beast-Boy getting hurt like that. It was just too sick…**_

_**Now here I am… tortured by THINGS CHANGE day after day, and through the nights. I've tried everything but it just won't let me be…**_

_**Some how… some day… I really hope BB and Terra get back together, and this time… forever. My very sanity, and the sanity of others depends on it.**_

_**(Sighs) I hate Changes!**_


End file.
